Shadows of the Freelancers
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Agent Michigan, a member of the Black Ops division of the Freelancers... M.I.A after the fall of Project Freelancer, but as Agent Texas soon finds out, hes back... And has a plan to bring down the director. Rated T for Violence, Profanity and death. Doesn't entirely follow Red vs Blue. Chapters on Thursday. Tex x Michigan. This chapter on Monday. Might be on hold.
1. The return of Tex

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Red vs Blue. Enjoy the 980-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(** _ **Freelancer Base, A.I Unit**_ **.)**

Pain… That was the first thing the Being felt at the moment….

Then she rubbed her skull, this was Tex, the Freelancer who the entire galaxy knew as the world's best soldier….

And yet, one who had been killed by a brute of a Freelancer and then seemingly deleted by the memory of her boyfriend.

Could she even call Church that?

"Ow, my damn head!"

Tex yelled as she looked up to see a Black A.I looking at her, it looked like a Spartan, but changed to a form that looked similar to a Freelancer A.I.

"Ah… Beta, you've woken up… I was afraid that when Epsilon forgot about you, that your existence would be terminated… But then again, you are much more then a A.I…"

The A.I said as Tex grunted before the A.I moved out of her way.

"Who the hell are you... And where the hell are we?"

Tex hissed as the A.I turned back to face her before speaking.

"We are in another part of the memory unit… I am Zeta, an A.I created for Project Freelancer before its termination… I am the curiosity of the Alpha…. I am also the partner of Agent Michigan and the former Partner of Agent Pennsylvania and California…"

Zeta said as Tex growled, Michigan… The wild card of the Freelancers… Then again, he was as special forces as she was.

"Michigan? I thought Maine killed him."

Tex asked as Zeta snapped his fingers and the entire world around them vanished before Tex collapsed.

 **(10 minutes later.)**

"She's awake… Geez, didn't think that would work…"

One voice said before another spoke up after that.

"Getting Tex out was the hard part, Penn… But I trusted Zeta, we need to move, Carolina is going after the director and if we are going to help them with our plan… Well, just make sure Tex is good when we start moving out…"

The other voice said before one of the figures poked the deadly Freelancer with his gun before the Freelancer was hefted up by the figures as they carried her to a Warthog.

Tex rubbed her head as she looked around at the group, there was 6 or figures in the warthogs along with her.

One wore a scout helmet, a knife on his shoulder, a heavy-duty breastplate, scout leg armor and a sniper and DMR and a Magnum.

The others she couldn't see, but she knew the Scout and sighed in annoyance.

"Michigan…."

Tex hissed again, the Freelancer turned to Tex as Zeta continued to research information.

"Tex…. I see your doing well for a dead woman walking…."

Michigan said as Tex looked at the others before Zeta looked up from his work.

"Agents: Minnesota, Pennsylvania, California, Nevada, Wisconsin, Vermont, Michigan and Texas accounted for… Continuing search for remaining freelancers…. Agents Washington and Carolina location being traced…. Agent Maine/Meta, slain in combat…"

Zeta reported as he vanished into Michigan's armor as the Freelancer looked at her.

"Well, there goes her finding out the surprise… Damn it… And I was just starting to enjoy this family reunion."

One of the voices said before he was slugged in the shoulder.

"Ow, what the hell was that for, Nev?!"

The voice said before another cut the man off.

"Because Michigan is the sarcastic one, Ver… And I ain't dealing with your crap, right now… Tex, catch…"

She heard before a shotgun flew through the air before Tex caught it as Michigan leaned down from the turret before looking at Tex.

"If you're wondering what the HELL is going on… Catalonia is hunting the Director… And since I need every buddy I can get, we got you out after we heard the Reds and Blues… Catchy name, talking about you being trapped in the Memory Unit…"

Michigan explained as Tex frowned under her helmet before Michigan motioned to the driver of their warthog… 1 out of 3, to floor it.

Tex looked and saw that the driver was Pennsylvania.

"So, what the hell happens now?"

Tex asked as Pennsylvania spoke up, her voice was soft but cold like ice.

"We find the old man and put a shot through him…. And we need your help, Tex…"

She said as Tex looked back at Michigan.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing… As for Tex being back and Michigan and his team? I will explain them more next chapter…. I also want to point out a few major things are different in Red and Blue during this story…. Next chapter will be next Thursday and will show Tex meeting the Reds and Blues again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Reunited

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of the Freelancers. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(UNSC Wind Power Facility.)**

Michigan had expected Carolina to be angry when he and the rest of his squad of Freelancers to arrive at their location.

Which amused him slightly when Tex blocked Carolina's attempt to kick her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Carolina roared before Tex roundhouse kicked the former Freelancer commander to the ground.

"Way to greet us again when we show up, Lina… We show up and you want to murder your backup… Great plan…"

Michigan said as Carolina charged Tex again before Vermont and Nevada blocked her.

"Michigan, how the hell are you even alive?"

Carolina asked as Washington and the others, who had been watching the Freelancer squabble finally walked over.

Vermont, Wisconsin, Minnesota, California, Nevada, and Pennsylvania all drew their guns on the Simulation troopers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, put the guns down!"

The Teal soldier said as Michigan turned to Tex as the rest of his friends held the others at gunpoint.

"Reds and Blues?"

Michigan asked as Tex nodded, Michigan turned to the other 6 Freelancers.

"Lower your guns, their dangerous…. In a way, but they're on our side."

Michigan ordered as they nodded and lowered their guns as Vermont chuckled, his dark red and silver armor and Security Helmet made him stand out compared to Michigan's forest green and blue colored armor.

"Well, you guys don't look like much…"

Vermont said as Michigan turned to the Freelancer in amusement.

"They threw Maine off a cliff and killed him, Verm…. That's more can I can say for you, Mr. Assault Specialist…"

Michigan stated as Vermont sighed, Michigan turned to the Reds and Blues.

"I'll tell who we are… You tell me your names, sound good, troops?"

Michigan said mockingly as one of them went to speak before the one in dark blue armor spoke up.

"Ok, Mr. soldier man."

He said as Michigan chuckled and started to introduce the Freelancers.

"I'm Agent Michigan, you know Tex… Mr. Loud mouth is Vermont, the girl with the Shotgun and Meta like helmet and white and brown is Pennsylvania… The man with the Assault Rifle and Katana and aqua like armor is Nevada… Red and gold with the regular helmet is Wisconsin and Blue and Red with the samurai like helmet is California…"

Michigan explained as one of the red soldiers with a shotgun looked over the Freelancers with a bit of hesitance,

"And why do we need your help, you don't entirely look like the most… Friendly of soldiers…. If you catch my drift."

The Shotgun soldier said as Carolina looked at Michigan and glowered.

"He isn't, Michigan does nothing but plan, backstab those who can't help him and is loyal only to those he considers friends… Like the bi-…"

Carolina started to say as Michigan turned to her and crossed his arms.

"Oh, and breaking Epsilon out of the Containment unit is doing him a favor? You're not really one to talk, Carolina… I might be a snake… But at least I'll admit it, so will Tex… You wouldn't admit you can't do this on your own if it came back and bit you on the face… You need us and we all want the old man dead… I just happen to know my allies from enemies, Ms. Grudge…"

Michigan said as Carolina drew her magnum before Tex drew her shotgun on Carolina.

"Well… Glad Tex hasn't changed…"

Church muttered as Caboose blinked under his helmet.

"Tex, Ms. Crabby lady is back."

Caboose said as Michigan rolled his eyes and looked at Tex.

"As much as I'm sure half of us want to see you 2 kill each other like you did years ago in the training room… We still need to find the director… And we can't do that without Epsilon… Church if I remember names right… Without him, no killing the old man you want to kill… So… Until that's done, you two can't shoot each other…"

Michigan said as he turned to the other Freelancers.

"Penn, go see if there are any supplies here for us, Vermont, go try and find us a better ride, Wisconsin, you're the grease monkey, see if you can help Church…. Nevada, Cali...? you can set up a perimeter…"

Michigan said as they nodded and went to do their duties before Michigan turned back to Carolina.

"You and Wash are stuck with us…. So, deal with it, princess…. You can't just bark orders at people who you know will beat you… Now then… I'm going to check with Zeta… And get some answers on things…"

Michigan stated before turning and leaving the group as Tex lowered her shotgun.

"He's a jackass… But he's a crafty jackass…. And he's right… Then again…"

Tex said as she pointed the gun at Washington.

"Ok, I know your angry about the Sidewinder incident… But…. Uh…. No hard feelings?"

Washington asked before Tex wacked Wash in the face with the gun and he crashed to the ground.

"Yeah, no hard feelings…"

Tex stated before she put the gun onto her armor and looked at the Reds and Blues.

"Looks like you idiots are stuck with me… And I'm stuck with you…"

Tex said as she looked at the others and then turned and walked away as Tucker turned to Caboose and the Reds.

This was too much for them to take in all at once… One of their own friends had returned from the dead, more Freelancers…

And now they had much work to do…

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, it was short, I know… Next chapter on next Sunday will be longer. I also want to point out this arc will follow the events of Season 10 and then after that will be original in season 11… As for Tex and Michigan? I will explain their partnership from the past next chapter. Next chapter will show the Freelancers talking and takes place during The New Kid. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. The chat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of the Freelancers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(UNSC Wind Power Facility, right before Heavy Metal.)**

Michigan, Minnesota, Pennsylvania, California, Nevada, Wisconsin, Vermont, Tex, Carolina and Wash all stood in the control room of the facility.

Wash saw Carolina glaring at Tex and Michigan looking at Carolina.

"So… Gang is mostly back together…."

Wash said as Michigan rolled his eyes, Wash had broken the silence, might as well expand on that.

"Yeah, and the boss lady wants our best chance at putting the old man dead… Really feeling the love in the family around here…"

Michigan hissed as Tex sighed, California, ever the logical one in the group, spoke up.

"And it's stupid, Carolina, Tex is an asset, she's on our side, we should work as a team to…"

He said as Michigan turned to him and snorted in annoyance as he looked at him, a sign to be quiet.

"Knock it off, Cali, you have a better chance of trying to get Carolina to agree to saying she's an insane alien… I know you don't give a damn about us and we don't entirely give a damn about you, Carolina…"

Michigan muttered as he walked around the room, he pulled one of his magnums from his belt as he did so, looking over the weapon.

"And I trust you as much as I can kill you, Wash… Nothing personal, but right now… I have to say, you need to lighten the hell up, Carolina… This isn't some game to be won, we aren't still playing the same game…"

Michigan muttered as he walked up to Carolina, switching the Magnum from one hand to another as he looked at the freelancer.

"Now… Wake the hell up and realize what the hell we are fighting… We need Tex, we won't find the director without her, we won't win at all… We won't beat whatever the hell he has ready for our little group…"

Michigan said before he walked back to where he was and turned to Tex.

"I trust the girl who can kick our asses to Sidewinder and back… Not someone with something to prove and an ego the size of the moon…"

Michigan said as Tex sighed.

"Gee, thanks, Michigan… Now, what do you have planned, you never give a damn about anything unless there's something in it for you."

Tex said as Michigan chuckled and turned to the Freelancer Super Soldier.

"Tex… As true as that is… And it's pretty true… I really only want the old man to be dead… He's ruined all of our lives… ALL of our lives, Carolina... So… I want to be absolutely clear… If We do this… We do this the way we would do anything…"

Michigan said as he turned to Carolina before speaking.

"We do this our way… NOT YOUR WAY... I don't care what you feel about Tex being here… I brought her here… And she will stay here… Nothing in the world will change that…"

Michigan stated, aiming the Magnum at Carolina as Wash lowered the gun.

"Easy… We can play by those rules, Michigan… Right, Carolina?"

Wash asked as Carolina and Michigan stared at each other as Michigan tossed the Magnum from one hand to the other.

"Well, Carolina?"

Michigan asked as Carolina grunted and walked out of the room, Michigan cracked his knuckles and put the Magnum on his belt.

"Well... That went well… Ok then… I have to go now…"

Michigan said as he walked to the door, he turned to Wash and then left the room as Wash turned to Tex.

"Well… He's right, that went well… That went perfectly… Great… Now they want blood…"

Wash said as Tex sighed and rubbed her helmeted head, she looked around the room at the others.

"He's always been like this, Wash… I have to deal with Michigan, you should deal with Carolina, she needs to get her head together… I… Need to get my damn head together… And think on all of this…"

Wash said before Tex turned and walked out of the room, Wash turned to the others, all of them were waiting for something to do.

Wash left after this, he had a lot to deal with at the moment… Getting Carolina to calm down was the first thing he should handle…

Little did he know what he would have to deal with... At all.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Sorry this took a while, my computer is having issues and I didn't have time to deal with this story… Anyway, next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will take place during Heavy Metal and will show what Michigan and his Freelancers were doing… Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Boarding

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of the Freelancers. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does.**

 **(UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station,** _ **Heavy Metal**_ **.)**

Michigan looked around the team as he turned to Tex who stood behind Pennsylvania, Minnesota, Nevada, Wisconsin, California and Vermont.

He turned his helmeted head at Tex as he stepped over the squad of Insurgent soldiers who had been guarding the airlock.

"Ok, we have about 10 minutes until the main force arrives and then we have to go… You sure you can get the information before they show up?"

He asked Tex, he wasn't talking about computer systems as he guessed they'd either have the information at the command center or they would have scrubbed it in case they arrived at the arrival of the Freelancer Frigate/Command Ship.

"Yes, but if we don't move out now, we lose any damn chance we have of catching the Rebels."

Tex stated as Michigan nodded and began to give orders for the black ops team.

"Tex, do whatever the hell you're here to do… Verm, you make sure to get those Rebels taken care of when we leave, we don't leave a trace we were here…. Penny, see if you can pull up any info on the computers, you're the best hacker besides York, Nevada, Cali, make sure the Pelican is ready to go, we move out in 8 minutes…. Minnie, tell the director we will back on the _Invention_ soon…. Damn, these ops are cutting it close…"

Michigan ordered as he looked at the schematics for the station, their mission wasn't to hunt down the leader like the main assault squad was doing, their job was to track down the location of the other Rebel bases and information on them which he and his team would be dispatched to destroy back and forth until every base was gone.

"Hmm… Boss, come look at this."

Pennsylvania said as Michigan walked over to the console, he heard gunshots down the hall, Vermont was probably battling Insurgent soldiers… Many of them, many… Who would never see another battle with the Freelancers again.

"What is it, Penny?"

Michigan asked as the console had information scrolling across it, Michigan wanted to laugh and laugh.

The Insurgents hadn't erased their information, with enemies as their door? Soldiers ready to kick down the door to an enemy base? That was bad training… Another signs the Freelancers would win.

Then again, it was probably super encrypted, something that would take even Pennsylvania a few minutes to crack.

They didn't have time like that…. Not at the moment at least.

"Is that?"

Michigan asked as the Black Ops hacker nodded her head, she chuckled.

"Yes, yes, it is…. They left their digital backdoor wide open…. But I can't crack it here through… We should get it back to _Intention_ right now…"

Pennsylvania said as Michigan heard more gunfire, he sighed and cracked his neck as he stepped into the corridor and fired his DMR 2 times, 2 Insurgent Soldiers fell dead with a shot in both of their chests.

"Pull anything you can into a drive or something… Boys and girls, we move out in 3 minutes, leave the main group of Insurgents for Carolina and her team…"

Michigan ordered before another 4 Insurgents appeared around the edge, he ducked back into the console room and pulled a frag grenade out of his belt and tossed it into the room, it exploded with a boom.

"Ok, 2 minutes, Tex get the hell back to this room, we are leaving… Now…"

Michigan ordered with a bark as he cracked his neck, he looked through the scope of his DMR, making sure he was prepared for when the Insurgents stormed the room, he would have to hold it.

"Tex, get the hell back here, this isn't a torch and burn op! we have what we need!"

Michigan ordered before more Insurgent soldiers ran in, they were about to come around the corner before a burst of gunfire cut them off.

"I'm here, Agent Texas to _Mother of Invention_ , team one is coming back to the ship now… Just make sure to inform team 2 that they should come in hot, the Rebels have to know we are here if they didn't realize what York was doing…"

Michigan heard from Texas as the others ran into the room, he turned to them.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Ok, every chapter after this will be 900 or so words… I also want to point out these chapters will be a little late from now on. Next chapter will be in 3 or so weeks and will show what happened after Heavy Metal and Michigan and his team dealing with the aftermath. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
